


They Told Her that I was Bad

by SuperAlex64



Category: Top Cat (Movies), Top Cat (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Inspired by Music, Teenage Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But she knew I was sad. That's why she fell for the leader of the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Told Her that I was Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've been trying to finish this for months...
> 
> Inspired by a cover of an old song I liked.

On this dark and rainy night, there had been a fatal accident and a group of friends and the parents of the teen who died were all there, but there was nothing they could do. How did all lead up this? It all started two months ago...  
  
A handsome teenage yellow furred cat wearing a white and purple T-shirt under a black leather jacket with a motorcycle cap had just pulled up at small candy store on his homemade motorcycle because for once, he actually had some spending money. With a flourish, he hopped off his bike, threw off the goggles that he wore on his face, and entered the establishment, all for the joys of sweets. All was fine and dandy in the thing called life and this was when he saw _her_.  
  
And she did was turn around and smile at him.  
  
She was a cutie, that's for sure. With a pink dress with a purple sash, that ginger haired, blue-grey furred girl was ready to take on the world. She even had purple headband with a bow on it. He had seen her around school but never really noticed her until now.  
  
She knew of him: Top Cat, leader of the Hoagy's Alley Gang and a somewhat notorious troublemaker. Well, she knew to stay away from him, but here he was and he didn't really seem all that bad. So what else could she do other than smile at him. It was then that she realised that he was something else, after all, who else did Trixie Kitty know with such purple eyes?  
  
After they bought their candy, Top Cat asked Trixie, "Shall I take you home?"  
  
Trixie unfortunately really had to think about it, "I don't know, my parents wouldn't like me being seen with the likes of you," She said out loud before she realised what she just said, "Oops, I didn't mean-"  
  
But Top Cat cut her off, replying, "No worries, how's 'bout I just drop you off and then zoom away?"  
  
"Hmm..., couldn't hurt."  
  
"That's the spirit!" he cried out and then he took her by the paw, leading her to his prized motorcycle.  
  
"I built her myself," he explained, clearly proud of his handiwork. And for a motorcycle built out of parts from a junk yard, it didn't look to bad. Still one couldn't be too sure.  
  
Trixie, looking it over, asked, "Is it safe?"  
  
"I've been ridin' LaRue for two years now," Top Cat replied, casually as ever, "Nothin' too bad happened... to me, anyway."  
  
"Oh, that's reassuring," she commented, "And... I'm going to assume that LaRue's what you call your motorcycle."  
  
"Yeah, figured my bike was worthy of such a fancy name," he explained, grinning as he hopped on the motorcycle, "Now, get on, she won't bite'cha, you know." Sighing, Trixie did so and, to which, Top Cat said, "Now hang on tight." She managed to do so, just as they zoomed away from the candy store. Did Trixie have any regrets? Just one: she regretted wearing a dress.  
  
To be honest, after Top Cat dropped Trixie off by her house, that should've been the end of it, but no, they kept running into each other, which led to them spending time together. None of their friends knew what was going on, aside from them acting strangely different at times, but they didn't really think it was anything important to investigate.  
  
The two cat learned things about each other, such as Trixie wishing her parents weren't so overprotective and that Top Cat is a...  
  
"A runaway?" she asked, surprised. Granted, she shouldn't have been surprised and yet, she was. Despite the fact that Top Cat being a runaway was possibly the least surprising thing about him, she couldn't help it. "Do your friends know?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, scooching closer to her, "The gang knows."  
  
The pair them just sat their in silence until Trixie asked, "So... who are your parents anyway?"  
  
Top Cat suddenly broke into a mischievous grin as he casually replied, "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Really?" she deadpanned, "You had to ask that?"  
  
"Well, it ain't like I'm gonna tell you everything," he said, pulling off his ring, "All in one go." He then handed the ring to Trixie, smiling while saying, "But it doesn't mean I'll won't tell ya eventually." Trixie stared at the ring, wide-eyed. She knew the meaning behind it, it was Top Cat's way asking 'Trixie, wanna be my girl?' While she knew not to date alley cats, she had spent so much time with him that she knew what she had to do.  
  
...................................................................................................  
  
The very next day at school, everyone was staring at Trixie and she didn't understand why until she heard the whispers: "Is that his ring she's wearing?" "Oh, it must great riding with him." "Where did she meet him?" It was then she realised that they all knew that she is now dating Top Cat, thanks to the ring.  
  
Still she walked and met up with Top Cat and ended meeting the rest of the gang, They were very interesting to say the least. She liked Benny the most. After that, they went to class. Well, actually, only Trixie went to class.  
  
While she was in class, people kept asking her about Top Cat and to be honest, it was getting really old. So, she quickly nipped it at the bud before it got too annoying but it didn't stop word from spreading. By the end of the week, Trixie's parents knew and they weren't happy.  
  
At first, she ignored them, how they would put him down. They even went as far as placing sticky notes saying things like: 'Top Cat is disgusting' or 'Top Cat is merely street trash' or 'Trixie, please find someone new.' But they kept on harassing her to the point where Trixie did end up deciding to tell him that they were through. Never mind that he made her happy and his gang did make her feel welcome. She simply wasn't strong enough to handle it all despite Top Cat's support so she felt the need to let him go.  
  
Nevermind how her heart aches at the very idea.  
  
.........................................................................................  
  
Dark and rainy with the right amount of gloom, perfect weather for a break-up. Trixie must've thought so because here she is driving to her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend's gang's hangout. She didn't want to do this, especially after seeing Top Cat's pleasantly surprised face.   
  
"Why?" he asked, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. Going off the looks of his friends' faces, Trixie could tell that they could believe it either. As for Top Cat's question, she couldn't really answer. All she could do was cry, she must've looked really pathetic to him.  
  
But for him, all he noticed for the first time was how small she was compared to him. Unsure of how to comfort her, he simply gave her a small smile. Afterwords, they kissed each other goodbye and with that, Trixie silently went into her car to drive back to her home. Top Cat simply watched her go because it was late and there wasn't much he could do until morning, hopefully.  
  
He had been so focused on Trixie's car driving away that he won't have noticed that things were going wrong until his friends, freaking out, started pointing it out. It was then when he finally realised what was going to happen and that wasn't good. So the whole gang did their best to warn her, but either she wouldn't heed them or she simply didn't hear.  
  
In the end, it wouldn't matter because it all happened so fast. They heard the loud sounds and that final crunch. How could they miss it? It happened so close to them. And sadly, there was nothing they could do.  
  
Trixie was gone, dead.  
  
Top Cat just stood there, stunned. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Memories of all the good times he had with Trixie kept flashing through his mind and before he knew it, he was openly weeping, something he was normally too proud to do. He was aware of how the gang was all looking at him with those stupid stares.  
  
And he didn't really care.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, I'm bit better at these things, but it was fun. See ya later, dudes.


End file.
